A Pure and Dirty Redemption
by TheRedSeer
Summary: When Hermione finds Draco crying in the bathroom a series of events is set in motion that will change history as they knew it. A story about Love, Loss, Friendship and most of all Redemtion. Together they will save them all. Dramione. Not epilogue compliant.


**My First attempt at fanfic. Be nice;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling**

A Pure and Dirty Redemption.

Chapter 1

Blimey she was hungry. After three solid hours of studying in the library for N.E. that were only a scant one-year away one was bound to get a bit hungry. Or in Hermione's case ravenous. That was her own fault though as she had always had a problem with stopping whatever she was doing to eat. She didn't do it on purpose; it was just that she got so engrossed in the things she was doing that eating seemed like a mere waste of time. It was only when she succumbed to the headache that she always inevitably got that she would pull herself away. Straightening from the suddenly uncomfortable position, half sprawled across the top of one of the many massive oak tables in the library Hermione dropped the quill she had been holding and shut the book in front of her. She stiffly rose from her chair and stretched her pale arms high above her head hearing the boned crack as she bent down suddenly to touch her toes.

Suddenly very aware of the view she could be giving anyone at the moment she stood quickly and glanced around wildly prayed she hadn't just flashed Madame Pince or worse Cormac Mclaggen. Seeing no one she breathed a sigh of relief until her eyes landed on the ornately carved wooden clock that read 8.15pm. God, Had she really been hear that long? Her stomach growled loudly and she had her answer. Sighing she resolved to put away her books and stop by the kitchens for something to eat on her way to Gryffindor Tower. Quickly packing her things Hermione grabbed all seven of the heavy volumes and slowly made her way through the stakes meticulously returning them their proper place. Satisfied she strode confidently through the dark room, knowing these walls better than her bedroom at home. Walking slowly through the corridors on her way to the kitchens.

Hermione's mind began to wander. Thoughts of her potions essay that she still hadn't finished, Worry for Harry and his secret rendezvous with Dumbledore and as it always did nowadays The War. People didn't truly understand the extent of her fears for not only herself but her friends as well. She was always deferred to as the one with all the answers…. But one day she feared she wouldn't have a solution. It was a heavy burden to carry at times perhaps not as heavy as Harry but close. She might not be the chosen one but she was brain behind the operation. So she buried her fear in books, determined hat she would be ready when the time came. Or at least that's what she told herself. She was bought out of her reverie by a sound. She couldn't quite make out the sound. Curiosity peaked she crept her way towards the origin of the sound which seemed to be emanating from the prefects bathroom.

Someone was crying. Sobbing really, broken breathy sobs that take your breath away These were the kind of tears that sounded as if the persons very soul were being ripped apart while still inside there body, a kind of sadness that bleeds. Bleeds like a knife to the gut and the victim makes no attempt at stopping because they know that this is it. Hermione hesitated in front of the door. Should she intrude on what was clearly a very private matter? Her heart was breaking for them. The sobs grew louder and with that she knew she couldn't leave whom ever it was to suffer such anguish alone. Quietly opening the door with the intention of identifying the person and formulating a plan to comfort them. Nothing however could have prepared her for what she saw. Draco Malfoy standing at the sink in only his shirt and trousers (Tie and robes were strewn on the floor). His hands were braced on the basin gripping the edge in a white knuckled grip, Broad shoulders shaking viciously, hand downcast and tears running tracks down his face. Her bag fell from her shoulder in shock. He jerked his head up suddenly and his smoldering grey gaze met hers. Red rimmed eyes and a look in them that stole her breath. It was a gaze so filled with pain, a look that said I'm drowning and he was.

"What the fuck do you want Mudblood?" He spat with such venom she almost believed him. Almost. Perhaps she would have if she couldn't have seen his eyes. They told a very different story. They held a desperation and brokenness that made it completely clear that it was his last line of defense. He didn't mean it that much was obvious. Holding his gaze she strode forward and she placed her left hand on his back. He tense as if on instinct, looked down let out a shallow breath relaxing for a moment into her touch and just as suddenly another sob tore from his chest and he quickly spun away from her. He ended up on the opposite side of the bathroom breathing heavily,

"Just leave me alone Granger! _Please_. " He whispered the last part helplessly as he slide down the wall. Hermione approached him slowly but his head didn't move from his hands. Crouching down in front of him she stroked his soft, fine blonde hair.

"No." She told him in a gentle what firm tone that broached no argument. Finally he looked at her. Hand still on the back of his head stormy gaze searching hers.

"But why?" he whispered pitifully. Sitting down next to him she threw an arm about his shoulder drawing him to her side. Again he tensed and could have easily broken free as he was much bigger then her. After another breathless moment he relaxed and dropped his head to her shoulder. She began stroking his head again and finally replied

"Because you need someone and I'm hear for you." With that he burst into tears again. As he turned his face into the side or her neck she could just make out his grabbled words.

"Why? Why would you help me after I made your life a living hell for the past six years? After I called you every horrible name I could think of. After I teased you and lied about you! I don't deserve your compassion! I deserve your hatred and contempt!" He all but wailed now clutching her tightly. Hermione realized that that maybe be the only apology she would ever get from him. She'd take it. Shushing him she pulled him closer and slowly started singing to him.

"She grew up on a side of the road

Where the church bells ring and strong love grows

She grew up good

She grew up slow

Like American honey" His breathing slowed considerably. Thinking that this seems to calm him she continued in a stronger voice.

"Steady as a preacher

Free as a weed

Couldn't wait to get goin'

But wasn't quite ready to leave

So innocent, pure and sweet

American honey

There's a wild, wild whisper

Blowing in the wind

Calling out my name like a long lost friend

Oh I miss those days as the years go by

Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time

And American honey" He had stopped crying fully now. I went one

"Get caught in the race

Of this crazy life

Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind

I just wanna go back in time

To American honey, yea

There's a wild, wild whisper

Blowing in the wind

Calling out my name like a long lost friend

Oh I miss those days as the years go by

Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time

And American honey" Calm now, Draco nestled his face further into her neck and made himself quite confortable. She smiled she sang the last verse.

"Gone for so long now

I gotta get back to her somehow

To American honey

Ooh There's a wild, wild whisper

Blowing in the wind

Calling out my name like a long lost friend

Oh I miss those days as the years go by

Oh nothin's sweeter than summer time

And American honey."

There were few minutes of silence before he said

"You have a beautiful voice" Her smile widened.

"Thank you. Do you feel calmer now?" She asked gently. Looking up at her he nodded slowly.

'Good" she replied in the same gentle voice but the look on her face was anything but. It was fierce and brave. "Tell me what's wrong so we can fix it." She added resolutely.

**A.N**

**Next Chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed and do't forget to review!**


End file.
